


Confesión

by AkiraHilar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ice Skating, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraHilar/pseuds/AkiraHilar
Summary: Yuri no pudo soportarlo, tuvo que decirlo. Pero ahora, no sabe qué esperar en respuesta.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Confesión

**Author's Note:**

> #YuuyuYuyuuMonth2019  
> #YuriOnIce

Las miradas no terminaban de conectarse. Yuuri Katsuki la bajaba asustado y Yuri Plisetsky no se atrevía a dar el siguiente paso después de su declaración. Los dos estaban a solas en la pista, habían decidido practicar para las olimpiadas, pero la sorpresa había dejado al japonés mudo. Sus piernas endurecidas de los nervios eran incapaces de obedecer la orden de correr.

Se escondió entre sus hombros, como si eso pudiera ser suficiente defensa ante la fuerza con la que el huracán Plisetsky estaba arrasando con sus bases. El ruso no quiso amilanarse y por fin se acercó: su pierna atravesó las de Yuuri y lo obligó a enderezarse antes de envolverlo con un abrazo. Aquellos ojos marrones brillaron de terror, vergüenza y una profunda sensación de haber querido eso desde hacía mucho.

—Quiero besarte, Yuuri.

El aludido tuvo que tragar grueso. Si no fuera por las manos de Plisetsky detrás de su espalda seguro se hubiera ido de bruces contra el hielo. Aún ambos tenían sus patines puestos, aún estaban en la pista, aún sentía fuego donde debía haber frío. Yuuri inspiró con fuerza. Exhaló, tratando de calmarse. Sus ojos se abrieron para buscar en algún punto, aparte de Yuri, el valor que necesitaba.

Él también quería besarlo. Y como decía Víctor, era hora de dejar de negarse sus más hondos deseos. Apretó el labio, sujetó con fuerza los hombros de Yuri y se separó solo lo suficiente para ver, entre los mechones rubios y rebeldes que escapaban de la alta cola, los ojos cálidos y seguro de Yuri quien siempre, siempre, peleaba por lo que quería hasta el final.

—Yo… —carraspeó.

Sentía sus mejillas arder así como su corazón convulsionar dentro de su pecho. La determinación llenó a los ojos marrones de fuego y fue ahora el turno de Plisetsky el erizarse. Gritó:

—¡Yo también quiero!

Los ojos de Yuri parpadearon, antes de soltar en medio del nerviosismo una carcajada. Yuuri había dicho aquello con tanta fuerza que creyó tener público observándolo. El japonés se sonrojó aún más; estaba apretado por los brazos de Plisetsky mientras la carcajada se alargaba en su cabeza. Luego, solo hubo silencio y la mirada divertida de Yuri sobre él, entre adoración, diversión y ganas de comerlo.

—¿Para eso tienes que gritarlo, cerdo?

Katsuki estrujó sus cejas y en un arrebato de pura temeridad, agarró el rostro de Yuri y lo dejó sin habla, casi ardiendo. La mirada decidida de Yuuri fue más potente que la cercanía.

—Te estás tardando —aseguró.

Y como Yuuri Katsuki era impaciente, fue a buscar ese beso por sí mismo.

**Author's Note:**

> Disculpenme mi inactividad. Hace una semana perdí la cuenta de Wattád con mis originales y mis fics, más tres años de esfuerzo y eso me ha tenido la batería muy baja. De todos modos, conseguí este drabble que tenía guardado desde hace dos años y decidí publicalro, con motivo del mes Yuyuu. Espero que lo disfruten.


End file.
